1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clinch nut feeder for feeding clinch nuts to a robot end effector of the type that is operable to clinch the nut to a vehicle body sheet metal component for use in providing attachment of other components.
2. Background Art
Vehicle body sheet metal components have previously had nuts welded to them to secure other vehicle components during the vehicle body assembly process. Clinch nuts have also been secured to vehicle body sheet metal components to provide attachment of other components such as disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,260 of Mark A. Savoy and Philip J. Morgan under the title Programmable Apparatus And Method For Body Panel And Clinch Nut Attachment, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.